Blue Eyed Girl: Happy Endings
by ayaheartright
Summary: Stand-a-lone sequel to my fic "Blue Eyed" girl. It's basically a lemon with maybe 200 words of content. Takes place 1st episode of season two.


**A/N: So this is the Makoto centered sequel to "Blue Eyed Girl." This one follows the original storyline more than my Rin centered fic titled "Like Father, Like Son" which is why it's titled B.E.G. 2. I'm open to new names so if you have a suggestion let me know.**

**I understand that the prequel isn't finished but uh... I was in the mood to write a MxH lemon so that's how this chapter happened. If you want to skip the lemon then the last 300 words or so is plot. I'm posting this at the same time but in case you stumble on this one first... this does contain spoilers to chapter 13. **

* * *

When Makoto noticed that the bathroom light was on he began to sweat despite the cool spring breeze. The light meant that Haruka was still in the tub. This wasn't unusual but her habit of soaking until the last second was too much. It was too much for him to have to help her out every morning.

It didn't matter over break. They could, and often did, spend all morning getting ready for the day. However, now that school had started again they couldn't afford that luxury. It was only a week into the new year and already they were in trouble for tardiness.

"Haruka! I'm not helping you out of the bath today! "He yelled against the door and waited.

The only response was the sound of water splashing onto the floor. Instead getting out the girl had slid even further into the water. She always was stubborn.

"Haru." He said her name again as he opened up the sliding door. "You are going to be late."

Her eyes sparkled with amusement as she watched him sulk towards her. He knew what that meant. It came to no surprise but that didn't mean her tactics had no effect on him. Haru had cut the swimsuit habit several months ago.

He stifled a groan when she finally accepted his outstretched hand and lifted herself out of the water. His resolve to keep his eyes trained on her face waivered as he involuntarily followed a single droplet of water as it passed over her. It started near the sensitive area where her jaw and ear met and traveled down over a speedy pulse towards her collarbone. It became stuck there for only a moment before thinning out over the curve of her exposed breasts.

The damage was done. His previously chilled skin was now burning up and the layers of clothing he had on became extremely restrictive with one area feeling tighter than the rest. When his eyes eventually met hers again the crystal blue had become darker.

"That's my line." She said in a voice that was far too sultry.

A faint smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she walked past him and out of the bathroom. Makoto breathed a sigh of relief once she was out of his vision. He couldn't take this anymore. He couldn't take Haru's unsympathetic advances on days that she knew they didn't have time. Despite the rumors Nagisa loved to spread, he was not a masochist.

"I'm done changing."

"Good because as much as I want... We don't have time to-" he began as he stepped into the laundry area. "Why are you putting on an apron?!"

"Because I'm going to grill mackerel and eat it. Obviously."

He couldn't take it. Not only was she wearing the frilly apron Nagisa bought as a joke but also it was the only thing she was wearing. This time he couldn't stop the groan that escaped his lips at the sight of her exposed ass as she sashayed past him towards the kitchen.

"You can't do this to me today, Haru." He said in a strained voice when he finally came up behind her in the kitchen.

His coat and jacket ha been discarded along the way but he refused to play her games. He was going to pass out from the amount of blood that was been directed from one head to another but he wasn't going to give in. One of them had to be responsible and sadly it was always his job.

"I'm not doing anything." She said without turning around. She continued to prepare breakfast as if nothing was out of the ordinary. In truth, nothing was out of the ordinary but she didn't have to use that tone. That innocent tone which she knew would set him over the edge.

"Yes. Yes. You aren't doing anything." He said huskily as he moved to stand behind her.

She tensed when he began leaving light kisses along her shoulder. He felt her already racing pulse jump beneath his lips as he make his way up towards the spot behind her ear. The one that always cause her to make that adorable mewl.

"Makoto." She whined when one of his hands left her slender hips to trace circles along he inside of he thighs.

"Hmmm?" He responded innocently and began nipping at her earlobe. Haru wasn't the only one who knew how to tease. If she was going to insist on making breakfast then he might as well entertain himself while he waited.

Her breath hitched when his hand moved from her thigh to find her clit. He pressed against her back as he played with it, enjoying the soft sounds she made. No one else knew that the ever-silent Haru could be very vocal in bed or in this case the kitchen.

He would have liked to leave her like that- panting and wanting more but he wasn't that strong. Any thoughts of revenge were lost and he gave in to his arousal. That satisfied smirk was back on her lips when he turned her around and crashed his lips into hers. Their typical slow lovemaking couldn't happen today but Makoto wasn't going to complain.

"Haru." He moaned once she had rid him of his pesky bottoms and slender fingers wrapped around his hard shaft. She lazily stroked it up and down as if there were no rush. As if they weren't already late for school, the mackerel wasn't burning, and if he wasn't going to pass out from dizziness if he wasn't inside her soon.

Haru yelped when he uncharacteristically batted her hand away and lifted her up onto the countertop. In one quick thrust he buried himself within her to the hilt. It didn't matter how many times they have committed this sin on the past, every time he couldn't believe how hot and tight she was.

"God, Haruka, you're going to be the death of me." He said into her damp hair and began pumping. If she was surprised by his forceful thrust she gave no indication other than clawing her fingers into his back.

This is why they usually didn't have this kind of sex. It would be no good for him to show up to swim practice, where his back and chest were exposed, with claw marks all over.

At the moment he didn't care though. All he cared about was the intense feeling of every thrust and the throaty squeals that were coming from his girlfriend. Evidence be damned they needed to do this more often.

He buried his face into the crook of her neck as he pulled out and came into the apron. She moaned in response and whined from the loss of contact. He might not be a masochist but Makoto wasn't a sadist either and he caressed her through her second orgasm. Not bad for a quickie.

"Your mackerel is burning."

"It was worth it."

He smiled and gave her a peck on the lips. Mourning the loss of a post-sex cuddle, Makoto untangles himself from Haruka's legs and moved to retrieve their clothes. His pants were kicked to the corner of the room and his jacket and coat were in the hallway.

"You shouldn't let your mail pile up, Haruka." He said and bent down to pick up a large manila folder that was fell behind the stack.

He didn't notice that the package was opened until he lifted it upside down and the contents spilled out. It was filled with university brochures including a prestigious all girl school in Tokyo. The school was a swimming powerhouse and had a reputation for being a prerequisite for going pro for the female Olympic team.

Hastily he shoved the material back into the envelope and left the mail in the corridor. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to think about what he was doing after graduation but he really didn't want to think about it for Haruka.

He knew this would happen eventually but it was all too soon. They had only been officially dating for half a year. Even though they were friends since birth prior to that, Makoto still felt like he was in the honeymoon stage. He didn't want to think about being without Haruka just yet.

There was a slight chance that he could follow her to whatever college she chose but probably not. His grades were average and besides swimming had no extra curricular activities. There was nothing that made him stand out to a fancy school. He didn't even need to mention the cost without a scholarship.

"And you were the one going on about being late." Haruka said from the doorway of her bedroom.

That's right. He was getting her uniform for her while she ate. He felt rather than heard her laughing before he realized what happened. He was absently staring into her underwear drawer. He didn't know how long he had been standing there or how long Haruka was watching him.

_Swimsuit._ He could hear her thoughts as she walked over to the hamper of clean clothes. This time Makoto took care not to look at her while she dressed. That's how he got him yesterday though he doubted he could go another round so soon.

He was sure that Haruka could feel his unease but she didn't say anything. That was the unique thing about their relationship. They couldn't hide anything from each other. So how Haru was able to keep that she was scouted from him made him feel very confused.

* * *

**A/N 2: :Runs and Hides: Hope you liked it. This one was 100% written on my phone so let me know if there were any autocorrect mishaps that I missed. Next chapter probably won't be until after Blue Eyed Girl is officially completed. **


End file.
